harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bat
The bat is a flying mammal native to many parts of the world. They are nocturnal and/or crepuscular and feed on a range of food from insects to fruits. The Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley sold bats; there was one on display near the front door on 1 August, 1991. Bat spleens are used as a Potion ingredient. Vampire bats are covered on the Ministry-approved fifth-year Defence Against the Dark Arts curriculum. History In 1991 at the Hallowe'en feast, the Great Hall was decorated with over a thousand live bats. Live bats were again part of the Hallowe'en feast festivities in 1993.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 8 - (Flight of the Fat Lady) Later that school year, in June of 1994, bats fluttered through the windows of Hagrid's Hut. A swarm of bats flew through the Forbidden Forest later that night, and Buckbeak the Hippogriff caught one, crunching noisily on it. During the summer holidays in 1994, Harry Potter had the Dursleys convinced that Sirius Black would show up and turn them into bats if they mistreated him too badly.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 2 - (The Scar) The Quidditch team the Ballycastle Bats's team mascot is Barny the Fruitbat. Types of Bat *Mortis Bat *Spectre Bat *Vampire bat *Fruit bat Behind the scenes *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, there is a minigame where the player must catch twenty bats while riding Buckbeak before a timer runs out. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Avifors is used to transfigure creatures such as Dugbogs into a flock of bats. *A semi-frequent joke within the series is Severus Snape's resemblance to a bat. One such example is in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ron wonders if Snape could have beat Harry and Dumbledore to the Forbidden Forest and Harry comments "Not unless he can turn himself into a bat or something." Ron replies "Wouldn't put it past him." In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, during a Defence Against the Dark Arts class, it was stated that he looked "just as much like an overgrown bat as ever." *Dobby's ears were described as being "bat-like."Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 2 - (Dobby's Warning) *In insulting Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg calls him a "worthless pile of bat droppings."Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 1 - (Dudley Demented) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Bats